


what lurks in the shadows || yocat

by heartu_rose



Series: nightlock [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Swearing, mostly the hyung line, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartu_rose/pseuds/heartu_rose
Summary: Kim Yohan's life takes a wild turn when he begins to live with Kim Wooseok.In this world, blood is the most delicate and prized possession to keep. All is quiet and peaceful in the city of Seoul by day, but not by night. Vampires loom in the shadows and humans are nothing but prey.So would Yohan trade his stable, peaceful life for love and danger in the dark?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Series: nightlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. act 1 || scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags, they're there for a reason  
cross-posted on Wattpad under @/yunrosiee

Yohan slammed his hand like a hammer onto his alarm clock, halting the ringing from the little device. A groan escaped his lips. Same thoughts, same schedule, another day.

He lay in bed, mapping out his day and the work he'd have to do after school and work before heaving himself up. He brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, and headed out of his room. His mother stood in the kitchen, busying herself with the pot bubbling on the stovetop.

Yohan muttered a 'good morning' in his brightest voice, kissing her on the cheek. He sat down on the table where his father sat across from him, head buried in the newspaper. He greeted his dad.

"Good morning, dad."

His dad smiled. "Sleep well?"

Yohan nodded. His dad continued reading as his mother approached with bowls of rice and plates of food. His sisters arrived at the table, greeting their parents as Yohan did earlier. They ate, talking in small topics whilst the television played in the background.

"Yohan-ah-" Yohan paused, looking up at whoever addressed him. His eyes met his mother's- "What time do you think you can leave work today?"

The latter shrugged. "I always come home late, and you know that. My job isn't exactly like a 9-to-5."

His mother sighed. "Alright, but if you can, get home early. We have something to talk about."

Yohan nodded, piling his bowls and plates into the sink. He waved his parents and sisters goodbye, slipped on his shoes and walked out. A buzz vibrated through the pocket in his jeans. He took his phone out and read the notification.

**One message from wooseokiee**  
Open | Dismiss

**wooseokiee**   
_active now_

**wooseokiee**  
See the attached document  
for today's mission debrief

**wooseokiee**   
Attachment: Drug Gang Infiltration   
Mission Debrief - Assault Team.pdf

Yohan tagged onto his bus, settling on a seat and pressing the link on the document. Entering his name and ID into the document, he squinted as he read the document. They were to infiltrate a drug syndicate's security system and capture the leader.

The Tactical and Defence Team provided their information, turned in a few accomplices, and noted the equipment needed. Yohan nodded to nobody. Hangyul had told him to expect this mission.

After reading the rest of the document, Yohan texted Wooseok back.

That's a lot to take in  
and a lot to do for one  
night

**wooseokiee**  
This isn't as bad as the last  
one, though

I mean, true

the last one almost  
got me killed

**wooseokiee**  
You go see Junho today  
in the library. He's got an  
accomplice who can tell us  
how to get in and how the  
system in that place works

**wooseokiee**  
I know all the details are  
in there and we can go without  
extra, but Junho's friend  
works as manager  
to the leader

noted, thanks Wooseok  
hyung

I'll see Junho later today

see you tonight

**wooseokiee**  
See you tonight, Yohannie

Yohan blushed at the mention of his nickname, his cheeks burning in a cherry tint. The bus lurched forward, indicating this was his stop. Once the swaying receded, Yohan stood up and tagged off, thanking the bus driver as he left.

He immediately texted Junho about their meeting. When he got the younger's approval, he arrived at his locker. Entering his code, he slipped out the books he needed for the first few periods, then locked it again.

"Yohan!!"

Yohan turned around, face beaming as soon as he realized who called him. "Hangyul!!"

The two friends hugged, Hangyul patting the older's back once they parted. "I'm guessing you're on that mission tonight?"

Yohan nodded. "Wooseok hyung sent me the details. Oh, and congrats on your promotion!" The latter clapped as Hangyul scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "We all knew you would become the division leader."

"Thanks, Yohan-ah. Let's hope you don't die tonight," Hangyul said, holding out his fist. Yohan returned it, fist-bumping before the bell went and the two parted ways.

Yohan sat at his desk, grabbing his books and laying them out. The teacher walked in, smiling and greeting the students.

He just wanted to go to work already.

･ ･ ─── ☆彡 ─── ･･

The clock struck four, and Yohan rushed out of the school grounds.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would take him to the bus stop he always met Hangyul, Junho, and Minhee at. Minhee would always be the last to arrive, but today, Yohan was late.

Yohan caught sight of his friends waving to him at the stop. He pushed his legs harder, making it on time. Yohan stopped, holding desperately onto his knees to catch his breath.

"Yohan hyung, what happened today? Usually, you're early," Minhee teased.

The older rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, let's go."

Hangyul unlocked the car, getting in first before everyone piled in. Yohan sighed, leaning his head against the window. He sat in the back with Junho, Minhee at the front with Hangyul driving.

Junho tapped the older's shoulder, gaining his attention. Yohan smiled. "Think we can do this today?"

Junho nodded. "We can and always will, hyung. We're on the assault team for a reason."

"Has Minhee told you guys, by the way?" Hangyul intercepted.

All eyes turned to Minhee. Minhee's upper half bent over, face buried in his hands. Yohan frowned. "No, what?"

Hangyul chuckled. "Minhee's registered as an official team member now. Minhee-yah," Hangyul playfully slapped the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you tell them?"

The blond-haired boy shook his head, face still buried in his hands. He takes them out. "Hyung, it's embarrassing-" he buries his face again- "you tell them."

The whole group, minus Minhee, laughs at his shy demeanour. Minhee was always confident, which contrasted to what they were seeing now.

"Anyway," Hangyul continued. "He's under the investigation team as the assistant researcher. He's also the agility and strength teacher for the training division."

Yohan and Junho's mouths hung open, soon, a chorus of claps enveloping the atmosphere. "Wah, our Minhee is growing up," Junho said.

Hangyul pretended to wipe away tears. Yohan laughed at their cheesy acting, continuing to congratulate the younger on his achievements. Minhee thanked them for their praises as Hangyul pulled over.

Everyone undid their seatbelts, waving each other off to their different buildings. Yohan and Junho entered their fingerprint and retinal scans before walking into the building.

The two walked down the hallway, greeting their seniors as they passed by. The head staff assigned Assault Team Unit X to Room 12 for their final debrief and preparations. The oldest members, Seungwoo, Seungyeon, and Wooseok, sat around the round table, waiting for the younger members.

Yohan and Junho bowed as they entered, leaving the main room to change into their uniforms. They slipped on a bulletproof vest each on top of their clothes and grabbed a pistol from the displays. After loading them and finishing the rest of their preparations, they walked back into the main room.

Once everyone took their seats, Seungwoo read the document, despite sending the debrief earlier in the day. Junho added to Seungwoo's information along the way.

Yohan doesn't listen. He's read the document, he's met Junho at the library earlier that day. He needed nothing else. So, he stared. Not at any random object in the room, but a specific person.

He stared at his sculpted face, envied his clear, porcelain skin, gawked over his dark eyes and plump lips. A prince.

It's no surprise that people hate going to work, but for Yohan, it was the complete opposite. Going to work meant seeing the ice prince of the whole Assault Team Division. Falling in love with his features, his cool and sexy side, then falling for his smile, his soft and talkative side.

Work felt more like home when the ice prince of SIXC walked around the building. His hands, always clenched together and sweating profusely whenever he saw him. His face, tomato red and hot with embarrassment whenever the prince would compliment him. That's what he was staring at.

Nothing other than Kim Wooseok.

"The teams today. Seungyeon, you're on solo. Junho, you're with me. Wooseok and Yohan, you're together," Seungwoo announced.

Yohan snapped out of his thoughts, a knot tied in his throat. Him, with Wooseok? Sure, he had done missions with him many times before, but he hadn't had a mission with the older since over three months ago. He'd always been with Junho.

Wooseok chuckled. "That's a first in three months."

Seungwoo rolled his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. "Let's face it, we need our two quietest to get to the drug leader tonight. Junho and I are will be in charge of the security infiltration to get you two in. Seungyeon, you're the distraction we need tonight."

All heads dipped to nod. One by one, they exited the room. Yohan was the last to leave.

Yohan closed the door behind him, greeted by the prince he had been staring at earlier. "Yohan-ah, do you remember the route in?"

The younger shrugged. "Bits of it, though, don't trust me completely."

Wooseok grinned. "Alright, now let's go."

As Wooseok walked away, Yohan felt his heart leap out of his chest. The breath in his throat stopped midway through his windpipe. His cells stopped for a split second.

Since when did the gods create such a beautiful human for Yohan to fall in love with?


	2. act 1 || scene 2

When Yohan lands his kick on the minion, he's taken aback by the loud _crack!_ that echoes in the room.

The minion fell to the ground, a yelp escaping its lips. He scrambled away, along with the other who had accompanied it. Yohan sighed out of relief. _At least I didn't kick in the ribs or the head. An arm's hit's liveable._

Yohan turned back to the scene. Wooseok's locked in hand-to-hand combat with the drug leader they've been after. He can tell Wooseok is losing.

He watched for a while longer. Wooseok didn't major in hand-to-hand combat, but he looked as if he had been holding something back. And for a second, Yohan swore he saw the older's eyes flash a crimson red hue.

The man struck Wooseok's abdomen with a dagger, a hiss leaving the older's lips. Small drops of blood flew from the wound. Now he had to intervene.

He lunged toward the two, swiping at the leader's legs to catch him off balance. It works enough for Wooseok to gain the upper hand, toppling the leader over. Wooseok backed away.

The man lunges to Yohan, fist open and clutched onto Yohan's wrist. Yohan swiped the hand off of his wrist, stepping backward and swung his arm to cover the man's face. He punched straight onto the man's forehead in a flash.

Wooseok appeared at the man's back, hands clasped around the man's wrists. The ice prince pinned him face down. Yohan placed his foot against the man's head.

The man squirmed beneath their grip, thrashing against Wooseok's hold in vain. At this rate, Yohan would gladly crush his head, but he's not there for a kill. He whipped out the radio in his pocket.

He held on the button. "Agent Yohan and Wooseok, mission success. Over."

A quiet buzz echoed before they received a message. "Agent Han and Cha, police on the scene. Agent Cho is assisting them. Good work, Kim. Over."

Police barged into the scene, handcuffing the man and dragging him away. Once Wooseok let go of the man, Yohan dove underneath Wooseok's small figure. He let the older fall onto him like a feather on a lake's surface.

Yohan could hear the older's laboured breaths, his groans of pain. He could feel his muscles tighten, his jaw clenched.

"Don't worry, Woo hyung, Seungwoo will get us back to base soon. You can get treated by Jungmo and the rest of the medical team."

Wooseok shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't need Jungmo tonight. I can manage."

"Hyung," Yohan whined, his pitch rising with every letter. "You're bleeding."

The older ruffled Yohan's hair, chuckling. "I'm okay, don't worry. Nothing but a scratch."

The latter lessened the gap between them, Yohan's breath hitched in his throat. His fingers may be numb and sore from all that kicking and punching, but his face boiled. Yohan looked away, trying to hide the pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

Their eyes met after a moment, Yohan admiring the older's features up close. His skin must've been made from milk chocolate. His eyes must've contained stardust from the heavens from the way they sparkled. It's hard to believe he could've been made from dust because Yohan believes the gods created him.

Wooseok buried his head in the crook of Yohan's neck. The latter comfortably rested his own head on the older's. "Thanks for having my back earlier. Pretty sure I'd be minced by now if you hadn't stepped in."

Yohan laughed. "I'll always have your back, hyung."

"That's cheesy, but thanks."

"That's gross, now get up, you two."

Yohan and Wooseok's heads bolted up, scrambling to their feet. Seungwoo laughed at the two. "I'd leave the sentimental conversations for later. You guys get back to base and head home. You've all done well today."

The team bowed and cleared out. Yohan took one look at his watch. Work had gone over time as expected. The clock began to strike ten.

Yohan took off his vest and changed back into his school uniform. It would've been better to bring casual clothes instead of wearing them again, but, he had no choice. He'd forgotten them today.

He took the last of his possessions and headed out, waving goodbye to Seungyeon and Junho. Seungwoo still stood at the crime scene, filling in the last of the details the police needed. He wouldn't come back to base until everyone left.

He scanned the open doors looking for Wooseok. He frowned. Where was he?

Yohan sighed and continued down the hallway. Maybe Wooseok left early and Yohan didn't notice it. Or perhaps he went to the infirmary and get the cut treated. But either way, whatever Wooseok does isn't Yohan's business.

The latter sighed. _Maybe I should see how Minhee's doing at his new job._

"Mind if I come with you?"

Yohan jumped, quickly turning around. Did he say that out loud?

Wooseok laughed. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

The athlete shook his head. "Yes- I mean, no, I mean, what?"

The ice prince laughed a little harder at Yohan's failed attempt to form a sentence. Yohan's cheeks heat again. If only the older boy knew what effect he had on Yohan's heart because he didn't want to be laughed at.

Yohan pursed his lips in a pout. "Hyu-ung!"

The athlete soon joins in on his hyung's laughter. The hallway echoed with their little banter. Once they caught their breath, Yohan nodded.

"Yeah, let's go see Minhee. Where do you think he'd be today? I haven't exactly learnt his schedule yet," Yohan muttered, fiddling with his hands.

"The trainees have a day off today. So, he'd be in the research labs."

Yohan nodded, following the older to the research facility. To be honest, Yohan never liked the research facility. It always reeked of chemicals and burnt food, among many things. But if Minhee worked there, he'd make the effort to hold his nose and watch the younger boy do his job.

As expected, the place reeked. Minhee had been working in the weaponry department today. The two watched through the glass of the testing room. The younger blond stood behind the table, stained lab coat on his shoulders. Wires tangled between his fingers.

"Looks like a flash grenade, but in the form of a bomb. Coal grenades are messy to make and test with these days, anyway," Wooseok commented.

Minhee looked up from the device in his hands, catching sight of the two older members. He flashed a smile, eyes disappearing. Yohan waved. Minhee placed the grenade in a small box, stashing it away in a drawer in the wall. He slipped off his safety glasses and walked outside.

"Wooseok hyung, Yohan hyung, did the mission go well?"

The prince nodded and smiled. "Gotta hand it to your Yohan hyung, tonight. I'd be sliced meat if he hadn't taekwondo kicked the culprit."

Yohan shrunk at the compliment, eyes fixated on the tile flooring beneath them. Minhee laughed.

Oh, this would be a long night.

･ ･ ─── ☆彡 ─── ･･

"I'm home!"

Yohan kicked off his shoes and walked down the hallway. He dropped his bag next to the kitchen counter on the floor. With the dim lighting, Yohan could hardly make out the shadows of his parents sitting in the living room.

His mother turned his head, smiling as he walked into the room. "Yohan-ah, sit down. We have to talk about some things."

The athlete gulped. Usually, a conversation like this never went well, nor would the topic be good, to begin with. "Is something wrong?"

His father laughed, fear crawling up Yohan's spine with every second. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, we have to talk about some plans we've made."

"We're moving to Ulsan," his mother paused, watching as Yohan's eyes widened in shock. "Look, your father's got a great job offer in that place, and we thought it would be a good change."

"But mum," Yohan groaned. "All I've ever known is Seoul. All my friends are here, I have a decent job. What's with the sudden-"

"And-" his father lifted a hand to interrupt- "That's exactly why we're moving. Ulsan's a beautiful place, I'm sure you'll love it."

Yohan sighed, waiting for the moment he would explode. "But couldn't I stay here?"

His mother shook her head. "Unless you're planning on actually renting out or buying your own place, you can't. We're selling the apartment to help get a boost over there. We've already bought a new apartment and everything."

Yohan slammed his hand on the coffee table, causing both adults to jump. The athlete shot up from his seat. Jaw clenched shut, hands curled in a fist until his nails drew blood in his palms. His heart raced furiously, unable to control the beat.

"I don't want to go," Yohan muttered underneath his breath. He stormed off into his bedroom, thrusting the door shut with a loud bang! that he knew would wake up his sisters' next door.

Devastated. Angry. Sad. He didn't know what to feel.

Yohan flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling with a hollow heart. He didn't want to leave the only place he had ever grown up and lived in. He didn't want to leave behind his friends that had stuck with him through thick and thin. He didn't want to leave at all.

The athlete sighed. He took his phone from his blazer pocket, opening his messages to his most recent group chat.

**sixc assault team unit x**  
_2 users active now_

I don't want to move

**leader han**  
There's no context

**leader han**  
What's wrong now, Yohan?

my parents want to move  
to Ulsan

but I don't want to leave  
you guys

**chacha**  
but why though???

**woodz**  
I just saw Yohan's moving  
nOW WHY?

I don't know?? Like, I  
have a perfectly stable  
job with you guys and a  
good education

I'm honestly just devastated  
at the idea of leaving you guys  
though

**woodz**  
but aren't you allowed  
to stay? You're like, 21

**leader han**  
seungyeon has a point

**chacha**  
^

for a start, I still live with them  
and I do not have my own  
apartment

plus, I still have to somewhat  
support my family

especially my sisters

**chacha**  
I'm smelling a 'bUT'

bUT

thanks chajun

I really don't want to go with  
them this time

**wooseokiee**  
I have an extra room  
to spare  
_Seen by y_ha.an, chacha, and two others_


	3. act 1 || scene 3

Once the bell echoed for the end of Yohan's last lecture, he ran out of the building. Well, he _tried_. He would have arrived at Wooseok's car by now if Minhee hadn't stopped him midway.

"Hyung! Where are you going? You don't have work today!" Minhee yelled. Yohan stopped running, turning around to catch his breath and answer back.

"I gotta go! Wooseok hyung's outside and I need to talk to my parents."

"But for what?" Minhee frowned.

Yohan rolled his eyes. "Right, I haven't told you. My parents are moving to Ulsan, but I didn't want to move. So, Wooseok hyung offered me a room at his place to stay. He's coming over to talk to my parents so we can finish the plan."

Minhee's eyes widened. Soon, he wiggled his eyebrows, teasing Yohan with a slap on his shoulder. "Have fun, hyung! Oh, and one note: Wooseok hyung doesn't like garlic."

Minhee winked at Yohan before running away, not letting Yohan spit one comment before he, too, had to run out. He quickly texted Wooseok on his phone, asking for his whereabouts. Yohan slipped into the crowd of students, standing on his toes to find his short friend.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Before Yohan could take it out of his pocket and read the text, a voice called out his name.

Yohan turned around, making eye contact with the caller and burst into a smile. "Wooseok hyung!"

Yohan opened the car door and got inside the car. The two exchanged greetings, Wooseok taking the wheel and driving off campus grounds. The athlete sighed.

"Long day at school today?" Wooseok asked.

The athlete shrugged. "Dunno, probably from yesterday's mission, you know?" Yohan looked over to the driver's seat, catching Wooseok's nod. He turned his eyes back out the window, pretending he didn't catch a glance.

The two laughed, sitting in comfortable silence. Melodies filled the atmosphere, Yohan and Wooseok each humming their melody. Outside, people walked along the streets, scrolling through phones, sipping on drinks, or talking to their friends. The sun, still sitting high in the sky, rays dancing on the pavement.

"I can't believe you're letting me live with you, though," Yohan groaned, body sinking into the passenger seat of Wooseok's car.

Wooseok laughed. "We've been friends since high school, heck, we were even roommates. What difference does it make?"

Yohan shrugged. "I dunno, I never thought I'd end up living with you for real."

Wooseok stopped the car in front of Yohan's building. They exited the car and walked up to the glass doors. After Yohan entered the code, they entered the elevator, not exchanging a single word. The athlete kept his head low, eyes focused on the ground beneath them. Yohan, standing less than five feet apart from the angel, Wooseok. What should he say?

The doors opened, allowing Yohan to breathe in relief. They walked out, Wooseok following behind Yohan. Yohan slipped in the key, unlocking the door. He gestured Wooseok in, both taking off their shoes.

"I'm home!" Yohan called out like he always did, despite what happened last night. He heard the 'Come in!' from his mother, leading Wooseok down the hallway into the living room.

"Wooseok-ah, it's been a while since we last met," his mother beamed. Wooseok smiled back and hugged her. They bowed to Yohan's parents, sitting down on the opposite couch.

"So, someone has told me you've offered Yohan a room to stay," his father said.

Wooseok nodded. "We've been roommates before, as you know. And, as Yohan expressed last night on our text messages," he paused, elbowing Yohan. The athlete frowned, earning a chuckle from the older boy. "He doesn't want to move."

Yohan's parents nodded. "We know we can trust you, Wooseok-ah. And either way, it would help Yohan gain some financial independence."

"Mu-um," Yohan groaned. Everyone, minus Yohan, laughed at the statement.

"Well, Wooseok-ah," Yohan's mother continued. "We'd like to know where your apartment is, so we can send Yohan some items for special occasions."

"Uh," Wooseok looked up to the ceiling. After a while, his eyes lit up. "Right, Yongsan District."

And that's how Yohan found himself back in his room, stuffing his bags with his clothes and objects. After a long hour of bending over and lifting his heavy boxes, his spine ached. Yohan bent backwards, hearing the satisfying _crack!_ and stood straight again.

Yohan looked at his closet, then to his desk, and back. He had already packed the clothes he wanted to keep. Packed the economics and law books he owned, and packed the trophies and photo frames from over the years.

Perhaps he didn't need to pack anything else. He could buy extra things if need be while he lived with Wooseok. Yohan closed the closet doors, piling each box on top of one another, and walked out.

Outside, his parents and Wooseok stood, engaging in small talk. One step inside the living room and all attention came to Yohan. Wooseok approached the latter, taking the boxes and whispering him over to his parents. The ice prince disappeared down the hallway with the boxes.

Yohan turned to his parents, offering a weak smile. His mum looked up to the ceiling, blinking rapidly. His dad smiled. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

The athlete nodded, unable to form a sentence. His mum held out her arms, offering a hug that Yohan accepted. "Promise you'll call us often."

Yohan nodded again. His dad patted his back. He never thought he'd leave the people he had lived with since the beginning the way he would do now. He imagined a small farewell dinner at the table, happy conversations, lots of jokes and hugs. Receive a few presents for remembrance, but that wouldn't happen.

His eyes stung as if he had bitten into a sour lemon. He didn't want to cry. So, he broke the hug, muttering a few goodbyes on his way. Yohan stopped by his sisters' room. The door hung open by a crack. He knocked once, then entered.

Both of his sisters sat straight on their beds, smiling at their brother. "Are you going now?"

Yohan nodded. "Take care of each other, okay? I won't always be here to take care of you guys now."

The sisters nodded back. They engulfed each other in a long, warm hug. Yohan sighed. He turned back the clock, remembering the days he would practice taekwondo with one of his sisters. Attending one of her tournaments, helping both of them with homework. When he would make dinner after school when his parents arrived late. It felt like it happened yesterday, and yes, some did, but others happened years ago. How fast time flies.

He broke the hug and waved goodbye, exiting the apartment and building. Wooseok stood outside his car, scrolling on his phone with lips pursed in a pout. Yohan stopped, staring from afar to admire the prince as he always did. And no matter how many times he did this, he'd never get enough of Wooseok's beauty.

Wooseok looked up from his phone, smiling with eye crescents as Yohan approached him. "You ready?"

Yohan sighed. "I mean, I can't turn back time after this decision, can I?"

The prince chuckled. "Your choice. But both choices, whether you live here in Seoul or in Ulsan, will turn your life around. Maybe in the slightest, or bigger. Both will turn new pages, so why wish for the past when your life will start on a fresh page no matter the circumstances?"

Yohan stared at Wooseok, contemplating both his words and his thoughts. Moving to Ulsan would change a lot of things, his friends, his education, his life. Staying here in Seoul, _but _with Wooseok as his roommate _again_, would still change a lot of things.

So Yohan just nodded. "You're right."

Wooseok smiled. "Well come on, time waits for nobody."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[end of act 1]**


	4. act 2 || scene 1

Two months flashed by like a dandelion flying along with the wind. Yohan can barely remember the sleepless nights spent with Wooseok sitting by his desk, listening to him giving a lecture on economics or law. He can barely remember the early mornings where he could hear the kettle bubbling a hallway away. He can barely remember even making new friends.

Two months seem long. But in reality? It's short.

And Yohan doesn't complain. The past two months he'd been consistent in his grades, improving day by day. Somehow, being a dual degree student no longer seemed difficult.

Living with Wooseok sunk in faster than he expected. Yes, they had been high school roommates before. Though they could rule out cooking and doing the laundry. But eventually, they settled in.

And yes, Yohan gets homesick. Calling at least twice a week became his daily routine. He had taken the train to Ulsan one day to visit for his youngest sister's birthday. Staying for two nights before taking the train back.

Living under the same roof as the prince he's been crushing on turned Kim Yohan's life, not so much 180 degrees, but 360. Whenever Yohan woke up in Wooseok's arms after staying up late to finish a paper, it was hard not to smile and blush.

Soon, their clothes intermingled, mixed in many piles. Disappearing in one closet and appearing in the next.

Wooseok turned out like their clothes, disappearing one night and appearing the next. It hurt Yohan certain nights when he'd make dinner only to find Wooseok wouldn't come home. It shouldn't hurt. Yohan wasn't dating Wooseok, and vice versa. But some days, it felt as if they were dating.

Today, Wooseok did the same. Yohan's semester had finished early and now, here he sat, in a cafe with the rest of Wooseok's friend group.

"Hyung, how long have you been living with Wooseok hyung now?" Hyeongjun asked.

Yohan tilted his head side to side like a grandfather clock, ticking away. "Think it's been two months now."

"Please," Minhee cut in. "Please tell me you haven't brought garlic into the flat."

The athlete rolled his eyes. "And why would I? I can't cook and I order chicken feet for Wooseok hyung most of the time."

The blond laughed. "Good. Because the one time I brought breadsticks with garlic butter to a gathering, he clawed me for it."

"But why would he, though?" Eunsang asked.

"I'm pretty sure Wooseok hyung told us he had an allergy. Right, Dongpyo?" Hyeongjun elbowed Dongpyo, who had been busy watching the conversation unfold.

Dongpyo shrugged. Though they were all Minhee and Junho's age, they looked younger than seventeen years old. Well, all except for Dohyon. The latter only turned fifteen a month ago.

Trainees and students, that's what they were. Students in high school, trainees in the training division. Minhee trained Hyeongjun twice. Junho trained Dohyon to hack, and Yohan trained Dongpyo in self-defence. Eunsang had trained nobody new because of his hectic schedule.

Yohan took a sip of his coffee. "Eunsang, are you set to train anybody soon?"

The red-head nodded. "Hangyul hyung wants me with Donghyun next week. His monthly exam is coming up and I'm there to supervise."

"But like, are you privately training anybody?" Yohan asked.

Eunsang shrugged. "Think I'm helping Minhee with the strength and agility trainees in a few days. Then I'm teaching a few kids English after Donghyun's exam."

No agent ever makes it into a division without training at least three trainees. Yohan remembers his first three as if he had trained them yesterday. Yet, Eunsang received his promotion with only training one. A record for any agent in SIXC.

Some, like Minhee and Junho, continue to train others even in their specific divisions. As for Yohan, he had trained no one in self-defence in over a year. Seungwoo and Seungyoun had supervised no exams since they graduated. Wooseok hadn't taught Japanese and acting in over three years.

He remembered the first day he walked into Wooseok's acting and observation workshop. The way his persona changed from one scenario to another without embarrassment. Yohan always found it hard to act and observe without cracking up. It's one reason he attended many of Wooseok's workshops.

He remembered the day he walked into the dojo as a trainer. Teaching students not much younger than him, basic self-defence, punches and kicks. He met Hangyul and Junho for the first time then.

Yohan misses being both a trainee and a trainer.

The clock ticked seven by the time Yohan came home. The ghost of Wooseok loomed over him, hugging him in a chilly blanket. Bowls and plates sat stacked in a neat pile by the sink. Yohan kicked off his shoes, walking over to the sink and washing the dishes.

The clock ticked half past by the time Yohan finished washing them. With his semester over and no mission calls, Yohan headed to the couch. He turned on the TV, flicking to his last watched an episode of Hotel Del Luna.

Hours flew by, the athlete finding himself on the final episode. Yohan switched the TV off, glancing at the clock. The clock ticked eleven. The athlete sighed. Maybe Wooseok wouldn't come home tonight.

Yohan heaved himself off the couch and headed into his room. The front door clicked, stopping him from turning his door handle. A dark silhouette gracefully flew in like a feather.

"Wooseok hyung?" Yohan called out.

The dark figure's head jolted up. "Yohan, why are you still up?"

The athlete shrugged. "Lost track of time watching my drama. What about you?"

A pause.

"Sorry, lost track of time, too."

Yohan smiled. "It's okay. Do you want me to make you anything to eat, or...?"

Wooseok shook his head. "It's okay, you go sleep. Goodnight, Yohan-ah."

Yohan pouted. He had encountered moments like these when Wooseok would come home late. Some nights, he bothered to make dinner for the two of them. Hours would pass and Wooseok wouldn't arrive. The food would go cold. A waste.

"Hyung, have you even eaten tonight?"

Wooseok hummed, eyes focused on the floor. He fiddled with his fingers. "I... I- no-"

"Then let me heat the fried rice in the fridge for you. There's still some from last night's dinner."

Yohan strode to the kitchen, opening the fridge door and taking the bowl of leftovers. Wooseok continued to protest, his pleas falling on deaf ears. The athlete placed the bowl into the microwave, heating, then took it out.

He placed a spoon in the bowl and pushed it across the counter. "Eat. The food isn't going to disappear by itself, hyung."

Wooseok sighed. "I can't say no, can I?"

Yohan smiled, his bunny teeth protruding from behind his lips. "Nope!" He finished with a pop.

The prince laughed, holding the spoon and taking a bite. The latter smiled, taking a bite after a bite. Soon enough, the empty bowl and spoon landed in the sink.

"You know I love you, right?" Wooseok chimed.

Yohan's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes widened to the size of walnuts. His heart hammered at his chest, like a prisoner banging against the cell bars. His face became headlights, shining in joy.

But he knew Wooseok could never love him that way. His eyes shrunk, his smile disappeared as soon as it came. Platonic. That's what they were. No matter how much he wanted to defy the stars, fate is always cruel.

So, Yohan smiled, hiding his pain. "I love you, too, hyung." _But I mean it._

The two parted ways, leaving for their bedrooms. Yohan flopped onto his bed. Hopeless. His feelings were nothing but fantasy, dreams for another universe. He closed his eyes, drifting into darkness.

_Knock, knock!_

Yohan jolted up. He cleared his throat. "Wooseok hyung?"

The door opened, revealing none other than Wooseok. He stood in the doorway, clad in his pyjamas and hugging his favourite pillow. Yohan smiled._Cute._

"What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep. Mind if I sleep with you, tonight?"

The athlete nodded, patting the space next to him. Wooseok waddled over to his bedside, throwing his pillow onto the bed and jumping on next to Yohan. The two shuffled to comfortable positions underneath the covers.

Wooseok's warm breath sent shivers down Yohan's spine. Yohan could feel the warmth radiating from the older boy, their faces only inches apart. The prince shut his eyes, turning over onto his side. Yohan snaked his arm around his waist.

A few minutes passed. Yohan's eyes began to cave in. Slowly, he let his eyelids fall.

"Goodnight, Yohannie."

_Why are you making it hard for me to not like you?_

The clock ticked midnight when they both fell asleep.


	5. act 2 || scene 2

Sunlight filtered through the dense curtains, falling on Yohan's eyelids. The athlete pressed his eyes closed to continue sleeping. Yohan whipped his arm up and down the sheets beside him. He sighed, opening his eyes.

Wooseok no longer lay beside him. He should have expected it; they aren't dating. But a part of his heart wished Wooseok would stay longer.

Yohan heaved himself up. Taking a simple pair of jeans and a white polo shirt, he dressed up and combed his hair. The microwave _beeped!_ behind Yohan's door. The athlete smiled. Wooseok made breakfast like always.

He walked out of his room, shaking away any feelings of sleep clinging on him. He offered Wooseok his best smile. "Good morning, hyung."

Wooseok smiled back. "Eggs and fruit for this morning. I woke up about twenty minutes ago."

The two sat down at the kitchen counter, munching at fruit and eggs without saying a word. Their morning always went like this. Quiet, eating until they each had to go their separate ways until night. Not that Yohan minded. Neither of them were morning people.

Yohan slid the plates and bowls into the sink when he heard the clanking of keys. Yohan turned his head around. Wooseok passed by the kitchen, disappearing past the walls to the front door.

"Hyung, where are you going?"

"Headquarters. Teaching some kids Japanese today."

"You think I could go to the dojo today?" Yohan asked.

"Sure you could. Just tell the chief."

The door closed with a bang, leaving Yohan alone in their apartment. Only the sound of falling water accompanied the athlete. Once he placed the dishes on the drying rack, he walked back into his room. He opened his closet, taking his old taekwondo uniform and folding it into his bag.

Yohan unplugged his phone from the charger on his nightstand. He slung his bag over his shoulders and grabbed his keys. He tied his shoes and closed the door behind him.

The athlete spent his hours kicking and flying. Smiling over the younger trainees as they attempted the basics. Time flew right past him.

When he arrived home that night, Wooseok wasn't there.

･ ･ ─── ☆彡 ─── ･･

Yohan made breakfast and dinner the next day.

Time passed.

Wooseok still hadn't come home.

･ ･ ─── ☆彡 ─── ･･

Wooseok came home the following day, cuts trailing down his right cheekbone down his neck. Yohan treated them before Wooseok walked out of the apartment again.

The clock ticked midnight when Yohan heard Wooseok stumbling through the door, sobbing.

Yohan didn't get up.

･ ･ ─── ☆彡 ─── ･･

The fridge emptied itself after a few days. Yohan ambled over, sighing as he caught sight of no food. He didn't need to cook for Wooseok again. The latter had disappeared at midday without a word, leaving Yohan in the cold confines of their home.

Time had passed and now the clock ticked eight in the evening. Yohan would definitely starve if he didn't buy groceries soon. The walk to the convenience store would only take half an hour.

So, Yohan dressed in a white shirt and black jacket and sweatpants. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door into the cold streets of Seoul. Once he reached the store, he grabbed a carrier and filled it to the brim with items. He didn't forget to grab the laundry and dishwashing liquid to add.

He walked up to the counter and paid for the items. He thanked the cashier, took his bags, and left. The moon now sat clear in the sky, stars scattered across the black blanket. The wind danced past, scraping the surface of his skin.

Yohan sighed. He started walking back to the apartment.

Along the way, his eyes caught sight of two dark figures, shoved against the wall in a desolate alleyway. He didn't need to pry into their business, but then again, he did.

Moonlight reflected onto one figure. Yohan could make out the cleanly sculpted jawline, the ruby-red orbs, and _oh my God_.

The fangs.

A car passed behind Yohan, its headlights illuminating the figure. Yohan could make out the milk-chocolate skin, the brown locks, the plump lips he always admired. The colour drained from Yohan's eyes, making him white as a sheet.

He watched as the figure bent over the other, fangs sinking deep into its neck. Scarlet liquid trickling down its neck as the figure kept still as if it was drinking the blood. Eventually, the figure retreated, its fangs receding. Its eyes turning back to its dark orbs.

Yohan couldn't believe it.

He must have run away because, in one second, Yohan arrived at their front door. His breathing had turned uneven and shallow. His heart pumped an infinite amount of beats per minute. Every attempt he took to walk toward his room ended with a dizzy spell. Falling over and grabbing the nearest object to steady himself.

He couldn't believe it.

His roommate, his crush, the ice prince, is a vampire.

Kim Wooseok is a vampire.

Wooseok is a vampire.

A vampire.

Vampire.

Yohan broke into a laugh. He couldn't believe it. Surely, his best friend of five years, his crush of five years, and his current roommate. A vampire.

Vampires were merely a myth, stemming from many stories. One of Lady Lilith and her ability to drink blood. One where they contended with children who feared the night. One where they came from the dead.

Voices rang in his head, his dizzy spell continuing to spin the world around him. A pair of arms snaked around his waist and underneath his legs. Being lifted from the ground felt like flying.

A furry fabric cradled Yohan's figure. His bed, the couch, Wooseok's bed, he wouldn't tell until his dizzy spell finished.

Soon, the world steadied, his focus on the ceiling beginning to still. He could hear the shuffling of objects, the pop! of the fridge door opening and closing. The rustling of paper echoing in the quiet apartment.

Yohan groaned, hauling himself up and sitting on the couch.

"You dropped these on the way, so I picked them up and put the stuff away." The voice made Yohan's breath stop.

He flinched, turning his head to the kitchen. The vampire stood, continuing to arranging the ramen packs in the pantry. His eyes were no longer red, nor were his fangs exposed. He was the normal Wooseok Yohan knew and loved.

Yohan gulped. "Uh, yeah, thanks. Sorry."

Wooseok smiled. "No need to be sorry."

Silence.

Yohan hated every second. He wanted to ask Wooseok everything. How he became a vampire, why he was feeding on some stranger. Why he had been acting strange the past few days. Yet, the words wouldn't come out of Yohan's mouth.

The pain settled in Yohan's windpipe, rendering him unable to speak. He gulped it down. He couldn't ask Wooseok those questions.

He cleared his throat. "Hyung, I think I'll go to bed."

"Wait, Yohan-"

Wooseok grabbed Yohan's arm as he walked past him. Yohan hissed, yanking the older boy's grip off of him.

"Not now, hyung."

Yohan slammed the door behind him, placing his back against it and sliding down. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Wooseok stared at the closed door, placing his back against it and sliding down. He inhaled a shaky breath, raising his head to the ceiling. Despite how hard he tried to fight the tears, one slipped. Then another, then a whole waterfall.

His body wracked with painful sobs Yohan could hear from the other side. The walls Yohan held for his feelings didn't break like they would whenever Wooseok would be in pain. Instead, the walls only continued to add bricks. One on top of another.

Pain. That's all he felt.


	6. act 2 || scene 3

Yohan called Hangyul at the break of dawn. His younger friend groaned across the line, asking Yohan why he was whispering. Wooseok still slept in the other room. And despite what happened over a week ago, it would have been wrong to disrupt his sleep. They were still roommates.

"Yohan, it's freaking eight in the morning," Hangyul complained.

The athlete rolled his eyes. Yes, it was eight in the morning. Considered early for Hangyul, considered late for Yohan. "Well, we going to talk?"

"Fine, meet me at the bridge in max twenty. Can you make it?"

Yohan scoffed. "I should ask you that."

A chuckle resounded. "Yeah, okay, grouch. See you."

"See you."

Yohan opened Wooseok's door, closing it once he confirmed Wooseok hadn't woken up. He scribbled on a post-it note and left it on the kitchen counter. Force of habit. He would have walked out without a written note if only his parents hadn't insisted he'd done so back then.

The cold wind pierced his skin like knives. Despite wearing his warmest hoodie and favourite sweatpants, the cold seeped through. Goosebumps littered the surface of his skin. He should have picked a cafe for them to meet up. Meeting at a bridge would be freezing.

Yohan waited. Hangyul had seven minutes before his twenty-minute mark hit. Thankfully, the younger boy kept his word.

Hangyul arrived, hair dishevelled and fringe pointing in many directions. He would have looked normal if only he wore casual sneakers and not socks and slides. He clearly made the effort to arrive early.

Yohan smiled. "Thanks for coming. I know it's not your typical Sunday morning."

The younger boy chuckled. "No prob. Anyway, tell me. What's up with you and Wooseok hyung?"

"I don't know," Yohan sighed. "I mean, I actually do, but- like, it's hard to explain. How do I even say this?"

"By saying it?"

The athlete slapped Hangyul, earning an annoyed grunt and whine from the younger boy. "What was that for?!" Hangyul yelled.

Yohan shook his head. "Sorry, it's- it's hard, okay? It explains so much, but it still leaves so many things unanswered. Like, how did I not know? We've been friends since our freshman years. What did I miss out on?"

"Oh, did you find out?"

He nodded, eyes widening when he realized the message. "W-wait- you knew?"

Hangyul shrugged. "Yeah, for a few months now. It was that one night when we all had that celebration party, you know?" He paused, waiting for Yohan's reaction. Yohan nodded. "Wooseok hyung was _super _moody, remember? So he went out for a bit. Seungwoo hyung went to get him because he went out for so long."

"They took a while, too, so I went out. And that's when I saw Wooseok hyung _feeding _on Seungwoo hyung."

Yohan groaned, head hung low in disbelief. He had known Wooseok longer, and he didn't know? He didn't know the most important thing about his roommate, his crush, and his friends all did? Was he that blind? Or was Wooseok good at hiding it?

Perhaps Seungyoun knew, and Junho. Maybe even the younger ones like Hyeongjun and Dohyon. He facepalmed. All those hours staring seemed like a waste. But then again, he wasn't the most observant.

"-han? Yo, you good?"

Yohan snapped out of his thoughts, sighing. "I just- I can't believe I don't know. Like I was buying groceries and stuff because our fridge went empty and on the way back I saw him in an alleyway with some dude-"

"And let me guess, you didn't let him explain?"

"And I should have because now we have this unspoken rule that we'll avoid each other," Yohan said, clumping a wad of hair and pulling tight.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up like that. But then again, the longer you drag out this 'unspoken agreement,' the more you will hurt both yourself and Wooseok hyung."

"And when you leave, Wooseok hyung will never forgive himself. He's kept the secret as best as he can for so long because he hates it. He hates the side of him that's filled with bloodlust. You matter a lot to him, and you leaving would only make him hate himself more."

Yohan pondered on Hangyul's statement. If he didn't know until now (which happened by accident. He never meant to find out) then Wooseok wasn't ready. Yohan wasn't. He ran home and ignored Wooseok. A good way to say he didn't expect it.

If Wooseok hadn't been ready, then Yohan never had the right to pry. Personal matters are personal until you drag someone into them.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here to discuss my problems. I should've talked to him."

Hangyul patted Yohan on the back, offering his brightest smile. Yohan's heart melted. He didn't deserve Hangyul, and here they were. On a cold, autumn morning on a bridge, ranting about feelings and secrets.

"I guess I'll go back to Wooseok hyung and talk to him."

"Yeah, you should. How long has it been since you... you know...?"

"A week. Dead straight no words unless it's 'what's for dinner?'"

"Kim Yohan!"

･ ･ ─── ☆彡 ─── ･･

_Soft, white blankets piled up, one on top of another, along the pavement. The long, skinny arms of trees covered in the same white mush. Night began to fall; the stars began to twinkle. No birds singing. No cars honking. Just Seoul._

_A small eleven-year-old boy stomped through the snow. He had to get home. His phone died, and he had no coins, meaning he couldn't whip a quick phone call on a payphone. He had to walk home. In the dark. No adult to supervise him._

_It's fine. He's eleven. He's more than capable of surviving the streets of Seoul this late at night. He may not be good at taekwondo or any form of martial arts like his classmates, but he could survive._

_His feet ached, a fire raging in the soles of his shoes. His knees began to numb. Eventually, he'd collapse from exhaustion. Best to take shelter and sit down for a bit._

_The boy slipped into a secluded alleyway, setting his bag down and slumping against the hard wall. The fire burned intensely, yet his body was shaking from the cold. His thin school blazer would keep him warm enough until he had the energy to walk again._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_The boy sprang to his feet, moving back into the streets. A tall, dirty man stood, clothes torn. The boy gulped. Maybe today would be his last._

_"What's your name, boy?" The man asked, walking toward the boy. The boy continued to walk backwards, back to the streets, when the man gripped his wrist. His attempt to yank the man's hand off went in vain. The man only pulled him closer._

_Soon, his breath travelled down the boy's spine, sending shivers. The boy gulped. "K-Kim Wooseok."_

_The man hummed, the vibrations echoing in Wooseok's ear. "Are you scared? Don't worry," the man chuckled. "I won't bite."_

_His eyes transformed from his dark, black orbs to wine-red. The corners of his lips parted, exposing his now-growing fangs. Wooseok stared, shocked to even move. To run away when his legs could whisk him away. Back to the comfort of his home and family._

_Wooseok woke up on the cold concrete, head pounding and throat dry. Nothing felt right. The boy heaved himself up, dragging his feet to the dumpster. A broken shard of glass sat amidst the piles of rubbish._

_He picked up the shard, staring deep into his eyes._

_He had red eyes, and wait-_

_Fangs?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I usually publish these by acts but you've waited for too long. I knew even after their disbandment I would finish this because I promised myself I would. So, even if this hasn't really been edited, I hope you like it and look forward to the end :)
> 
> Fly High, X1

Soft snores echoed in his ears, the darkness drifting away. His body had been wrapped in a tangle of sheets and pillows. When Yohan opened his eyes, the world around him was nothing but a hazy scene. A sharp pain ripped through his head, his eyes blinking shut and a wince leaving his lips.

Yohan coughed, sticky bile rising in his throat. The smell of rotten cheese filled his nose, his gag reflex kick-starting at the back of his throat. He rolled over to his side, spilling the contents into nowhere. Yohan didn't know where'd it would land. He just had to get rid of it.

A warm hand landed on his back, rubbing circles. Whispers of assurance calmed his nerves. When Yohan opened his eyes again, he's back in his shared apartment.

"Shh," a coo came from behind. "You're hungover, don't worry. Just let it all out."

Yohan groaned. "Hyung," he coughed. "Headache."

Wooseok walked out of the room, his footsteps disappearing past the confines of the hallway. Soon, the scent of chamomile flooded his senses. The older boy walked back inside, the clanging of the spoon against the cup echoing like church bells.

Wooseok blew the cup, handing it over to Yohan. The latter took the cup and sipped. Wooseok cleared his throat. "You okay, Yohannie?"

Yohan paused, pulling his puppy-eyes at the older boy. "I mean, I passed out. Don't remember anything. Does that count?"

The vampire laughed. Yohan's cold exterior slowly falls, the prince's smile melting his heart. After a while, Wooseok stopped, staring at the walls with no clear focus. He sat there like a boat, rocking peacefully on calm seas. No tempest stirred. He sat and stared off into the distance.

"Well," Wooseok began. "Someone called me saying you needed a lift. Passed out drunk, you've been out for the whole day."

"Oh my god," Yohan groaned.

_Yohan walked through the streets of Seoul, breathing in the crisp air. Hangyul had left him once the conversation ended. Leaving Yohan on the streets with nothing to do but wait._

_He slipped his phone from his pocket, calling Wooseok's number. The call went straight to voicemail. Yohan frowned. Wooseok wasn't the type to miss out on any phone call. He called again. Voicemail._

_Yohan brought the phone close to his ear, gulping. "Hey, Wooseok hyung. I just wanted to say..."_

_"I want to talk, okay? Whenever you're not busy, of course."_

_He sighed, ending the voicemail and putting his phone back in his pocket. He had no plans today. What could he possibly do by himself?_

_And that's how Yohan ended up at a bar, drinking two-and-a-half bottles, slowly getting dizzy by the second._

_Yohan had low alcohol tolerance. The world spun around him, the voices in the bar mixing into one inaudible sound. His face, painted in a tomato-red hue, was heating like a volcano ready to explode. Even the bartender looked at him with worry._

_"Hey kid," the man called out. "You okay?"_

_Yohan shook his head. "Yeah, fuck no. I don't think so." His words were mixed, slurred in one sloppy sentence. It was clear he wasn't okay._

_"Do you need to call someone to pick you up?"_

_The athlete shrugged. He took out his phone and called Wooseok's number again. He had already missed several them, ten to be exact._

_After two rings, Wooseok picked up._

_"Yohan-ah, are you okay? What do you need?"_

_Yohan gulped. "Hyung," he paused, hiccuping. "Can you pick me up?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"The bar down our street. Please hurry. My head hurts like shit."_

_Yohan hears the curse in Wooseok's words when he agrees to pick him up. Wooseok knows where and what Yohan had done. He's just hoping Yohan hasn't passed out by the time he arrives._

_Wooseok arrived at the scene, thanking the bartender and paying Yohan's bill. The younger boy leans on him, sweating like a fountain. Yohan continues to blabber on about nonsense, the words going through one ear then out the other. It's not like he would remember any of this later._

Wooseok laughed, watching as the younger's eyes widened. His cheeks turned to a pink tint. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything."

"But hyung, we really need to talk," Yohan said.

The vampire held his breath. Neither of them dared to speak. Yohan's heart pounded in his chest, loud enough for Wooseok to hear. Literally.

Wooseok hummed. "I can hear your heart, you know? If you want to talk about something, just say it."

Yohan sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I... I should've let you explain what happened that night. I shouldn't have shut you out. I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

He buried his head in his hands, shaking. "I'm just- I'm really shocked, okay? I didn't expect it. I mean, we've been friends for so long. Why didn't I know until now?"

Wooseok took Yohan's hand in his own, using the other to hold Yohan's chin. He lifted his head, enough for them to make eye contact. He smiled. "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

He retreated, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Where should I begin?"

_The body fell with a loud thump on the concrete. Wooseok bent down and placed two fingers against his neck. The steady beat of his heart remained. He sighed out of relief. It would be a problem if he had just killed one._

_He slipped his arms underneath and carried the body closer to the entrance of the alley. The boy bent down and pricked his finger, crimson blood trailing down. Placing the blood against the bite wound, the holes disappeared, leaving scars in its wake._

_Wooseok stood up and left. He stopped in front of another alley between two buildings. "You're too nice for your own good," a feminine voice called out._

_Wooseok scoffed. _ _He turned to the person leaning against the building, arms crossed. "Who are you?"_

_The girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked older than Wooseok but shorter. Sheets of black silk rested on her shoulders. Her coral pink lips complimented her snow-white skin. She wore a black, oversized hoodie with ripped denim shorts and sneakers._

_She smiled. "Can I ask who _you_ are first? Or do I have to answer?"_

_Wooseok rolled his eyes. "Don't make me ask again."_

_"Alright, Mr Grumpy Cat," she teased, holding her hands up as if the police had caught her. "Lee Sunyoung. What about you?"_

_"Kim Wooseok."_

_Sunyoung eyed the latter up and down. Wooseok gulped, trying to keep his composure._

_Sunyoung smiled, showing her teeth. She held out her hand. Wooseok looked down at it, unsure of what offer she was making._

_"You can't live on the streets forever, Seok," she said. "They're after you. Especially since you're newly turned and vulnerable."_

_He tilted his head at her. "W-what do you mean?"_

_The clanging of metal echoed along the alleyway. Sunyoung's expression dampened. She lunged for Wooseok's wrist, yanking him into the alley she stood in earlier. Shouts soon followed. Wooseok blindly ran after Sunyoung._

_The two barged into a cafe. Luckily, no customers were there to experience their desperate huffs and puffs to get air into their lungs. Sunyoung patted Wooseok on his back, gesturing him towards the counter._

_A tall blond man greeted them as they approached. "Sunyoung, who d'you bring this time?"_

_Sunyoung pushed Wooseok forward. "His name's Wooseok. He's newly turned, and he's lucky the hunters haven't found him yet."_

_Wooseok frowned, his head turning to Sunyoung. Sunyoung avoided eye contact. "Hunters? What hunters?"_

_She bent into Wooseok's ear. "Not yet. We'll tell you eventually, Seok."_

"What happened next?" Yohan asked.

The vampire laughed. "You sound like a kid listening to their granddad who's telling them a story," Wooseok teased.

The athlete pouted. Wooseok's laughing ceased, sighing as his eyes wandered to the ceiling again.

"The hunters are an organization created specifically to kill vampires. They go by many names, but nowadays, they're called the Dawn Soldiers. They've been around for as long as thousands of centuries."

"They have the most advanced military intel. They use anything and everything to get what they want: wooden stakes, silver bullets, flash grenades."

Wooseok turned his head to Yohan, taking his empty cup of tea and placing it on the nightstand. He tucked Yohan in, leaving the room only to put the cup in the dishwasher. Wooseok returned and slipped under the covers with Yohan.

"Go to sleep, Yohan-ah," Wooseok yawned.

Yohan snaked his arm around Wooseok's waist, pulling the two closer. The vampire tangled his legs with Yohan's. Yohan leaned in closer. "But why? It's still pretty early."

Wooseok shook his head.

"We have a mission tomorrow. And it's against them."


End file.
